


Gone without a trace.

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe some smutt, Missing Persons, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: two boys went missing in the town of Hawkins. One left on his 18th birthday to go back to sunny California and the other one vanished with out a trace, no body knew where he went.The town of Hawkins didn’t seem too worry, they we’re probably fine, right?





	1. Chapter 1

It was finally the day, the day where he can get the hell out of here. Away from his shitty father and away from this shithole. It was his 18th birthday. 

Neil wasn't here and he was packing a bag with his stuff in it. He made sure that his clothes were washed, he brought some snacks for the drive and he packed his music tapes. 

All of it was going to be in one big bag that was going to be in the passenger seat next to him. He goes to his book case and gets some of his books.

He puts them in the bag with the rest of his stuff and then zips up the bag. The blonde goes to his closet and gets on his denim jacket. 

Soon he'll be away from this bullshit town and he can live his own life, call his own shots and live how he wants to. 

Billy gets his duffel bag and puts it over his shoulder. When's he's about to walk out the door Max comes in his room. "Hey, Can you...where are you going?”

"Out."

Max looks at him funny and raises a brow. "Are you coming back?" Billy rolls his eyes, she sees him with a packed bag. "No, I'm leaving. I probably won't come back. Now what do you want?"

"I was going to ask you if you could take me to the arcade, but never mind. Good luck getting to wherever you're going."

"And good luck living in this shit hole." Max scoffs a little, ever since they moved down here, he's complain about it. "Why do you hate it here so much? Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, because there's nothing here for me and there's nothing for you here either." Max was about to give a response, but Billy cuts her off. "Your little hick friends aren't anything special, they're a butch of freaks."

Max gives a spiteful glare. "Like your friends back in San Diego were anything special, they were a butch of criminals. Good riddance asshole."

"Same to you bitch." Before he goes, he goes over to his drawer and opens it. He throws something at Max and she catches it. "Something to remember me by."

It was a syringe, the same one she used on him at the Byers. "Next time you unwillingly drug someone, you might get arrested." He goes to the door and pushes her out his way. 

Soon he's outside and he goes to his car. After starting the engine, he starts driving and starts going down the block. He's tempted to back up fast and hit the mail box as fuck you to his old man, but he decides just to keep going and not turn back.

                                 ****

 

Max watches her step brother leave the drive way and she gets her walkie-talkie. Once it's on with a good signal she speaks into it.

"Hello guys, guys are you there." The first one to answer was Mike. "What Max?" His tone sounded a little annoyed, but she ignores it.

"Hey Max what's up?" It was Lucas and she could tell he was speaking into his walkie talkie with a smile on his face, his tone was happier then Mike's.

"I got some news."

"What is it?"

She gives a grin before saying "Billy is gone" There was a pause at the other end before Mike says "so?"

"He's gone and he's not coming back." 

"Are you worried?" Lucas asked and Max scoffs. "Hell no. He's finally out of my life, it's already bad enough that his dad is part of it, but at least I have one less asshole to worry about." she really is happy that Billy is gone

Ever since him and Neil got into her and her mother’s life, it's been horrible. Neil just yells at Billy, making Billy take his anger out on her, it was emotionally and physically draining.

Also the fights they would get into were annoying, she has to drown them out with her headphones when they got into their ridiculous fights. 

"That's awesome Max, Let's hope he doesn't come back. Where he is heading anyway?"

"Don't know and don't care. “Hey why don't we go over to your place Mike and celebrate? Tell Dustin to bring junk food and we can play some dungeon and dragons."

"That be cool, Also I got some movies we can watch." 

"Perfect, also make sure Will or El shows up. I'll be there soon." She turns off the walkie-talkie, then goes to her closet to get her shoes and skateboard. A new one that her mother got for her. Billy didn't have enough human decency to get her a new one after he broke her old one.

She is not going to miss him one bit and if he end up homeless or something, then karma is finally getting back at him.

                     *******

In a hour all of them were at Mike's place and they were hanging out in the basement. Steve was there too because he drove Dustin there. 

All of them were sitting at a small table Mike set up and they were eating sugary, fatty junk food. They were starting to get a little hyper from eating so much sugar.

Almost everyone was here, except for El. Mike told them that Hopper wouldn’t let her come because he was busy homeschooling her. But Will was able to show up after Dustin promised Ms.Byers that Steve would drop him home safe and sound.

Dustin opens a bottle of Pepsi and pours everyone a cup. "Guys lets make a toast. To no more asshole, dick face Billy Hargrove." Everyone raises there cup accept for Steve. "Dude I said let's raise a toast. So raise your cup."

Steve gives a chuckle and does it to make Dustin happy. "A toast." All of them clink they’re cups and then drink they're soda. "Steve you won't ever have to worry about him beating you up again, isn't that great?"

"Sure is kiddo. Hey Max where did he go anyway?” Max gives a shrug. "He probably wants to go back to California. It's all he ever talks about when he claims he hates this place."

"What's so great about California anyway. It's probably full of egotistical people who only care about how they look.

"Or dumb surfer dudes." Lucas adds. "Plus everything is too damn hot there." 

"Well the heat there is better then freezing your ass off here." Steve mumbles around his cup. "Don't be a traitor Steve." Dustin says, pretending to be offended. "Well it is."

"Okay it is, but I'll you tell something that California doesn't have."

"What's that?" 

"Cool monsters." Steve rolled his eyes. "Those monsters tried to kill us."

"Yeah, but they're still cool in a way."  Dustin pours himself more soda, before Max takes it. "Don't hog all the snacks Dustin." She mumbles. "Wait If he's not here anymore who's going to drive you to school?"

"My mom, it'll be so much better. I won't have to listen to that noise Billy calls music." 

"I could never understand how anyone can listen to it." Lucas says. "It just sounds like screaming."

"Some of it does. The only decent thing he plays is Queen." After she finishes her soda, she throws the cup at a waste basket and it goes in. The others try to get theirs in, in one shot too, but were unsuccessful and it made Max grin.

"Come on let's go to the arcade before it closes." They all nod and start to head out the basement. "I call shot gun!" She shouts and the rest groan, except for Lucas. 

"Just let her have it you guys, it's a special day for her anyway." 

"You're just saying that because she's your girlfriend." Dustin mumbles and Lucas punches him on the arm "Ow, You suck." Dustin gives Lucas a punch back. 

When they get outside to the car, they see a women hanging up flyers. She had short brown hair and some freckles. Her face had worry and a little bit of fear. 

Steve knows who that is. It's Tommy Hall's mom. She sees Steve and goes over to him quickly. “Steve have you heard anything from Tommy yet?" Steve shook his head, feeling bad that he hasn't.

"No not yet Mrs.Hall."

"Well please make sure to tell me if you do. It's been a week and he's still not home." She looked like she wanted to cry. "I will, don't worry okay." And he absolutely means it.

"Thank you so much. I know you two haven't been getting along last year, but it means so much that you're willing to help." She then gives him some flyers. "Can you please put these up for me?" The flyers had a good Picture of Tommy with a smile. 

Steve nods as he takes the flyers. "Of course anything to help." She smiles and gives him a quick hug before going to hang up more flyers.

"They still haven't found Tommy yet?" Dustin ask. "No, not yet. I don't wanna tell Mrs.Hall this, but he might of ran way." 

"Maybe he dispared like Will?" Mike shakes his head. "No, if it had something to do with the upside down, El would have immediately told us. Plus both Hop and her haven't seen not one Demodog or demogorn in the forest or the rest of the town."

"Then he probably just ran away." Lucas cuts in. "He's probably just fine. Now come on let's go before too many people get to the arcade."

All of them get into the car and Steve starts driving. 

~~~~~~~~

Billy was 10 miles out of town and soon stopped at a gas station. He has a long trip so he needs to make sure his car has plenty of gas before he continues to drive.

He pays and starts filling up the gas tank. In a few minutes he's done and starts going to the little store of the gas station. He needs a little bit more food and some caffeinated drinks. 

Inside he grabs a shopping basket and goes straight to the snacks. He stuffs at least five bag of chips in the basket, then some snack cakes. 

Before he gets some drinks, he picks up some deodorant and some car air fresheners. As he was getting his stuff, a man was watching him from a distance.

He watches him with curiosity and stares until he decides to go over when Billy goes to the counter and pay his stuff. 

"Don't worry son, I got this."  The man puts a twenty dollar bill on the counter. Billy looks at the man with a raised brow. The guy has a bit of bread with grey hair mixed with brown, his hair was a little long and he was wearing some dirty jeans and plaid shirt. "What's the catch Mister?"

"No catch. You just look like you don't have enough money."

"How would you know?"

"Because you're probably just some high school kid with no steady income." Well he wasn't wrong. "Just mind your own business pal, but thank you."

"No problem kid." After that Billy gets his bag of stuff, he starts heading outside back to his car. Before he opens his car door he hears the man say "what's your name son and where you heading?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you look like your a long way from home. I'm sure your parents are worried about ya." 

"Well I am a long way from home. But I'm on my way back anyway and my folks won't care that am gone."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Billy just rolls his eyes and mumbles “Whatever.” 

“Are you from the town back ten miles?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going back. place is a shit hole." The guy reaches into his pocket and takes out a cigarette. "Now it may not be the prettiest town, but it's not completely bad. Lived there myself for a few years."

He puts the cigarette to his mouth and lights it. "Want one?" Now Billy did want a cigarette, he forgot his pack at home, but he can just go back in the store and buy some. "No that's okay. I can just buy some right now." The guy takes a drag before giving a hum and saying.

"You know what, why don't you just take this pack. Save your money." He tosses the pack to Billy and Billy catches it. "I need to quit anyway."

"Thanks." Billy takes one out and his lighter. "Hey kid, you got anywhere to stay? Are you going to stop at a hotel or anything?" Billy shrugs as he takes a drag. "I was going to find a rest stop and sleep in the car if I get tired." 

"Sleeping in a car? Not the best way for a good night sleep. You sure you don't wanna go home?"

"I never want to go back. Look thanks for the cigarettes, I gotta go." Billy drops the cigarette and steps on it so it goes out properly, then goes to his car.

"Hey kid." Billy sighs, but turns around to face him. "You at least want a proper place to sleep tonight? I have a house not too far. It has two bedrooms, one use to belong to my daughter, but she's in college. You can stay there for the night and eat some food."

"I have food."

"I mean proper food, not junk. In the morning I'll even send you off with some leftovers. Come on I'm making some roast chicken and potatoes" 

The thought of that made Billy's stomach growl a little. He hasn't eaten since he left. "I also got a good shower. Plenty of hot water." Billy thinks about it for a minute before asking "Is the room clean?"

"Yeah I always keep it tidy just in case I have guest." Billy thinks about it some more before nodding. "Okay, I'll come. I need a shower anyway."

"Great, just get in your car and follow mine. Also my name is Robert. Robert Riley. So what's yours?"

"Billy Hargrove."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought and leave some kudos and comments.


	2. Chapter 2

It took 30 minutes for Billy to get to Robert’s place and when he did, the home wasn't bad at all.

It didn't look too big or too small, had a very homey feel to it, nicely painted with just enough windows and a good porch.

"Hope you like it." He hears Robert say as he gets out of his car. "Had it for for almost 11 years and it's still in good shape."

"I can see that."

"Come on lets go inside." They walk up to the door and Robert takes out his keys to unlock it. The inside was just as nice as the outside. It had a nice rustic feel to it.

"Well just hang your jacket on the coat rack, take off your shoes and make yourself at home." 

Billy nods and starts taking off his things, then heads for the living room. He hesitated little before sitting on the couch. It was comfortable but smelled a little funny, the whole room smelled funny. The smell was chemical to him. 

"The remote to the TV is on the coffee table if you wanna watch something." Robert calls out from the kitchen. 

Billy grabs the little remote and turns on the Television, he switches through the channels until he finds some random basketball game.

Robert soon comes out the kitchen with an apron on. "You like green beans or sweet peas?"

"Sweet peas."

"Sweet peas it is, dinner will be ready in a hour." Billy nods and starts taking out another cigarette. "You mind if I smoke in here?" 

"Yeah, just use the ash tray on the table." Billy nods as he starts to light his cigarette. 

~~~~~~~~~

Back in Hawkins, Steve was with Mrs.Hall helping her put up more flyers and handing them out, telling people to call immediately if they see her son. 

Right now they were at Hawkins Police station, Tommy's mother wanted an update on the search for her son. 

But from the look on Hopper's face, both could tell they haven't found anything that could help them. "Mrs.Hall, I know you may not wanna here this, but what if your son doesn't want to be found. Has there been issues at home that would make him leave?”

"N-No, we've had are share of problems, but he wouldn't just run away. He wouldn't." She had to hold back some tears as her voice trembled a little.

Steve has to rub her shoulder soothly. "Please you have to keep looking. I want him home, please."

Hopper looked at the women's glassy eyes and sighed, feeling terrible for what she's going through. He wasn’t really fond of Tommy Hall, the boy was a trouble maker, but no mother shouldn't be going through this right now. 

"You haven't gotten tips or sighting?" Hopper sadly shook his head and the poor woman looked like she wanted to break down.

"But we'll keep searching and We'll try to get his face on milk cartons for good measure." Mrs.Hall wipes a tear from her eye and nods. "Thank you."

Her and Steve start to walk out the office. When they're outside the station, Tommy's mother gives a sad smile. "Thank you for the help Steve."

"No problem Mrs.Hall."

"Sweetie, call me Anne. Mrs.Hall makes me feel a little old." She lightly jokes and Steve nods. “I need to ask you something."

"What dear?"

"Are you sure Tommy didn't have any problems before he went missing?" Anne bites her lip nervously and looks down. "Mrs.Hall If something did happen then you need to tell me or Hopper."

After a few more seconds of silence from her, she finally speaks. "Before he was gone, me and him got into an argument"

"About what?"

"It...it was about his grades. I was so frustrated that he was failing two of his classes. I told him if he can't pass his classes then he couldn't play anymore basketball." Anne nervously started to mess with her hair and bite her lip again. 

"Did anything else happen?”

The women nearly gives out a sob as she nods. "We were so angry with each other, we started yelling, then I told him...oh god I told him that his father would be rolling in his grave from how much of a disappoint he turned out to be."

She wiped her eyes with her hand and pulled at her hair a little. "What kind of mother says that? I'm horrible." 

Steve hugs her a little and gently gets her hand out of her hair. "No, no you're not alright? When we're angry, we all say stuff we don't mean. It's not your fault. Come on I'll take you home, you need some rest."

Anne nods and they start walking towards Steve's car. "Thank you so much again."

"You're welcome and I'll make sure Hopper does what he says with the milk cartons."

They get in the car and drive off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a hour like Robert said, Dinner was on the table. A golden brown roast chicken, sliced oven baked potatoes and sweet peas.

Billy's mouth practically waters from the sight. “sit down and I'll get some plates." Billy does and anxiously waits.

When Robert comes back with two plates, he eagerly takes it and starts getting a spoonful of potatoes.

Robert leaves the room again and comes back in with a knife for the chicken. "You want white meat or dark?"

"Dark." Billy answers as he gets a spoonful of sweet peas on his plate. Robert carefully starts cutting the chicken and then puts the meat on Billy's plate. "Enjoy son." 

"Thanks." Billy starts tearing into the chicken with his fork and stuffs it into his mouth. "Good?"

"Yeah it's very good, thanks."

"No problem." Robert says with a smile and starts eating his own piece of chicken. "So where ya from and why did you decide to leave home?"

"I'm from California."

"Must be nice there."

"It is, then me and my family had to move to Hawkins." Billy stabs his chicken a little harder with the fork as he still thinks about how he had to leave his original home. "So I'm going back, I'm eighteen so I can legally be myself."

"When did you turn eighteen?"

"Today." Robert gives a grin at that. “Really? then you should celebrate a little. I don't have any cake, but I do have a good bottle of wine in my cellar, aged perfectly."

"No that's okay, you don't have to do that." 

"But I insist, you said your family doesn't care about you, so they probably didn't care to celebrate right?"

Billy looks down at his plate and scrapes his peas around, he felt a bitter that the man was right. His family never really celebrated his birthday anymore. He doesn't even get a single "happy birthday Billy." From any of them. "No not really."

"Well now you can do so, just a little bit. So after you finish eating, go get the wine while I get some glasses ready."

Billy thinks about it for a moment, it would be nice to celebrate just a little. He can have just one cup of wine, go to bed and leave the next morning. "Okay, sure, but just one cup."

"Perfect, finish your food and I'll show you the cellar." Billy nods as he starts to eat his sweet peas. 

 

Soon Billy was done eating and he felt much better then before, also much happier. He had a good meal that didn't taste bland like Susan's cooking and he didn't have to rush eating like he does when his father sits at the table. "Want anymore?"

"No thanks, I'll just take the wine and go to bed."

"Okay then, follow me." Billy nods and gets up from his chair to follow the man. Robert leads him to the cellar of the kitchen and opens the door. Then he gets a flashlight for Billy to use.

"Watch your step. It should be on one of the shelves." Billy nods and starts to go down the steps. 

When he’s down there he turns on the flashlight and starts looking at the shelves. He sees pickled eggs, jars of jams and preserves but no wine, but maybe it's on one of the other shelves. 

He goes to the other shelves ready to look, but sees something move in the corner. Might be a mouse or something.

"Hey Rob, you might have a mice problem!” He yells so the man can hear him. "Really? I'll be down in a minute to check it out." 

"Kay, but can you tell me where the wine is again? Cause I can't-"

"Billy?" 

Someone just said his name and wasn't Robert. It was from a voice that sounded very familiar.

"B-Billy, is that you?" Billy turns around and shines his flashlight in a corner. It shines on a figure that's sitting and he can't believe his eyes when he sees who it is.

It was Tommy. Tommy Hall. 

He's been missing from Hawkins for almost two weeks and Billy found him. He had no shirt on, he was only wearing some dirty jeans and there was some bruises on his chest. "Tommy what the hell?"

"You need to leave now” He says with urgency

“Wait what happened-“ next thing Billy felt was a hit to the back of his head. Before he could react to it, he got another hit to his head, knocking him out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Billy woke up, he groans from the pain in the back of his head. It takes him a moment to remember where he is. 

He then notices he’s sitting against something hard. He looks behind him and sees that’s it’s a board of wood. He also notices he’s only in his underwear. 

The board had holes in it and in those holes had handcuffs. The cuffs were locked around the holes and the other ends of the cuffs were around Billy’s wrist.

“What the fuck?” He tugs on them and looks around. “Tommy! Tommy!”

“Tommy is upstairs right now clearing off the table from dinner.” Billy sees Robert coming down the stairs and going towards him. 

“Now that your here, Tommy can spend a little more time upstairs and outside.” Billy started to panic and tug on the cuffs again. “You asshole, let me go!”

“Now settle down, when it’s the right time you’ll get out of the cuffs.” The man gets closer to him and kneels down. He grabs Billy chin and makes the blonde look at him. 

“I just have to make sure you’re trained to be loyal to me, since you’re mine now.” Billy glares and gets his head out of his grip. He then headbutts the man and both of them hiss from the pain.

“Fuck you, I’m not yours. Now let me and Tommy go.” Robert gives him a cold look, then he starts taking off his belt. “You’re going to wish you haven’t done that.”

Before Billy could say anything, the belt hits him hard on the chest. So hard it’s going to leave a mark there for a while. Billy screams in pain as another hit gets him on the face. It splits his lip a little making him bleed. 

“You wanna apologiz for what you did boy?”

Billy only glares at the ground and mumbles “Screw you.” Next thing he knows, he gets a hard kick to his side making him gasp in pain. Then the man steps on Billy’s foot with his boot.

Billy cries out in pain and the man presses harder on his foot. “Say it boy.” When Robert doesn’t get an answer from him, he punches the boy in the face. 

“Say it!”

Billy couldn’t take it anymore, so before he could get another blow. He says it.

“I’m sorry!”

Robert looks at the bruised boy with a sigh. “See now, was that so hard? Now once you learn your place you’ll be as obedient as a dog.” Suddenly both of them hear foot steps from the stairs. They see Tommy coming down with a first aid kit.

“Right on time Tommy boy. Patch Billy up for me and I’ll be down to check on him after I do the dishes.” Tommy meekly nods and goes over to Billy. 

“After you’re done with him, organize the shelves down here.”

“Yes sir.” Tommy whispers. Robert goes up the stairs and closes the door behind him, both boys here it lock. “Are you okay?”

“No I’m not okay, I just the hell beaten out of me. What the fuck is going on?” Tommy gets out some hydrogen peroxide and pain reliving Ointment. “Look we just have to do what he says and he won’t hurt us too much.”

“Are you crazy? I’m not listening to him, is there a phone you can use to call the police?” Tommy turned white as ghost, his eyes had fear in them.

“There was, but he got rid of it. The first day I was here, I was with some other kid. When we realize what his intentions were, I rushed to the phone. He...caught me, after that everything went black. I was in the worst pain imaginable.” 

Tommy voices trembled a little as he started remembering the day when he got here. It was like a nightmare come to life.

“What about the other kid? where’s he?”

“H-He was killed. Robert beat him until he was dead. His blood was almost e-everywhere on the floor. His name was Tim, we both met while hitchhiking and Robert picked both of us up. He offered us a place to sleep and some food. After Robert killed him he wrapped his body in a blanket and cleaned the house with bleach.”

So that was the smell in the house, Billy knew it smelt familiar. “Where’s his body?”

“I-I don’t k-know. Look please try not to make him upset or he might kill both of us.”

Billy couldn’t believe what he gotten himself into, he just wanted to go back to California but instead he’s trapped, force to be a man’s possession. 

He regrets ever leaving Hawkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave some kudos and comments this time, I really wanna hear your thoughts on this.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday morning and Max was getting up to get ready for school. She waited a few seconds before getting out of bed. 

She expected loud knocking at her door and to hear Billy's voice, telling her to hurry up. She was so relieved when she didn't, witch means he really is gone.

Max gets dressed, brushes her teeth and heads out to the dining room to eat breakfast. "Hi mom." She says happily to her mother who is sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Hi sweetie. Max did Billy come home?" 

"No." She says casually as she gets the cereal, milk and a bowl. Susan sighs, thinking how Neil won't be happy to hear this. "Okay, well I'll drop you off at school today."

"Actually can I call Steve and ask him to come get me today?"

"Steve?"

"Yeah, he's the babysitter I told you about." Susan stirs her tea and smiles a little. "Well I guess that's okay. From the way you talk about him, he seems like a nice young man."

"Thanks mom." As she begins to eat her cereal, Neil comes in and as usual, he’s annoyed. Max rolled her eyes. Neil and Billy are so much alike. It would of been great if Neil was gone too.

"Where's Billy?" He gruffly ask. Susan looks down sheepishly before saying "He's still didn't come home yet."

"that boy is on thin ice. If he doesn't come home tonight, he's no longer welcome in this house."

Neil grabs his car keys. "I'm going to work." He walks out the kitchen and to the front door, he slams it when he leaves. Susan flinches from the sound while Max just rolls her eyes again.

Once Max is done with her cereal she gets up and goes over to the kitchen phone to dial Steve's number. "Hello?"

"Hey Steve, I was wondering if you could pick me up this morning? I feel like riding with you today."

"Sure. So Billy didn't really come back?"

"No, I think he's really gone. Anyway I'll be waiting outside." 

"Okay and I’ll be here in five minutes." 

"Kay." Max hangs up the phone and goes back to the table to get her backpack. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Billy woke up, he was sore all over and it didn't help that he was laying on the hard floor. He groans while getting up and looks around.

Damn it. He was still here. In the dark, alone and practically naked. He needs to find away to get him and Tommy out of here, before they get killed. 

As he's thinking the door opens. "You better fucking back off asshole or I'll-"

"Billy it's me." Tommy comes down stairs and this time he was wearing a shirt. An old shirt with two holes in it, but it was better then nothing, but he was still wearing dirty old jeans. 

“Robert wants both of us upstairs.” There was a glimmer of hope in Billy’s eyes. When he gets up there he can quickly run out the door and get out of here. Then he can call the cops and have them get Tommy.

“Look I know what you’re thinking, but please don’t try it. If you run he might kill you.” 

“But-“

“Just don’t, I’ve tried that and he has a gun. I ran out the front door and he caught me while driving his car. H-He shot his rifle and the bullet grazed my hip.”

Tommy lifts up his shirt and shows the scar on his hip to Billy. It didn’t even look properly healed yet. “We have to find another way out, but for now, don’t do anything to make him upset.”

Tommy takes a key out of his pocket and unlocks Billy’s cuffs. “Come on.” He helps Billy stand up and the blonde hisses in pain from the soreness of his body. 

Tommy helps Billy up the stairs of the cellar and leads him to the dining room. There Billy sees three plates with food on them.

Toast, eggs and bacon. Then Robert comes out with some forks and sets one by each plate. “All right boys, sit down and we’ll talk.”

Billy was about to open his mouth and argue, but Robert gives him a warning glare. The two boys sit down. Tommy keeps his head down, while Billy glares at Richard.

“Eat up boys.” Tommy hesitates before picking up his fork, taking a piece of bacon with it. He takes a small bite, hoping that’s it’s not poisoned or anything. 

“Now doesn’t that taste good boy? Probably the best thing you had for the last two weeks. I know you probably got tired of plain bread and water. Right?”

“Yes sir, I did.” Tommy whispers. Richard then looks over at Billy. “Well eat, don’t let good food go to waste.” 

“No fucking thank you.” Tommy tensed in his seat a little. This isn’t going to be good for the both of them. Robert sighs and starts eating his own food. 

“Suit yourself. Now what I want to talk about is very important. Since you two belong to me, you’ll be doing some work outside the house.”

Both of the boys look at Robert with surprise, both of them thinking it would be the perfect opportunity for them to escape. 

“You two will be out on the road selling some product for me.”

“And what product is that?” Billy ask. 

“That would be cocaine. The last two boys I had didn’t do a good job selling it, so you two will replace them.” Billy’s eyes got wide, when he mentioned other boys being here before him and Tommy.

How many other boys were here before them? “Also on nights when I wanna have a bit of fun or stress release, I want you two to pick up some people, bring them here. I’ll tell you who to bring to me when I see them. I’ll be with you guys when you’re selling the product.”

Both Tommy and Billy felt the hope they had wash away. They won’t be able to escape, if Richard is with them. “We’ll have our first run tomorrow.” 

“You must be out your fucking mind if you think we’re going to be your drug mules.” Billy says with so much hatred in his eyes. 

“You have no choice, you will do it and you’ll do it how I want you to.”

“Fuck you, you sick bastard and we’re definitely not picking up anyone for you.” Robert looks Billy in the eye, his eyes were almost soulless to Billy. It was like the man had no emotion.

“Watch it boy, I’m trying to be very patient with you. Now be quiet and eat your breakfast.” Billy angrily pushes the plate off the table, making a mess on the floor. 

“Fuck. You.”

Everything went silent, Robert stares at Billy and Tommy felt like he was going to pass out from his anxiety going up, but Robert only eats the rest of his food, not paying any mind to Billy. Witch surprises both boys. 

All three of them sit in silence for at least ten minutes, Robert was the only one eating, Tommy wasn’t eating anymore because he lost his appetite. 

Soon Robert plate was clean and he wipes his mouth with a napkin, then his hands. Richard gets up from his chair and picks up his plate, walking with it.

The boys thought he was going to the sink to put it away, but they were wrong. Very wrong.

Billy feels that plate hit his head. He screams in pain and then Robert kicks his chair over, making him fall to the ground.

Tommy watches in horror as the man grabs Billy by the hair and forces him to stand up.

“Boy do you think I’m playing around!? You will do what I say without arguing!” Billy gets a punch to the face, then he throws Billy to the floor. 

“I will NOT have anymore back talk or I swear to god, I’ll make sure there’s nothing left of you! Do you understand!?”

When he doesn’t get an answer, He kicks Billy hard. “I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” 

“I-I understand.” Billy whispers with fear in his voice. “Good.” Robert then turns to Tommy, who is actually trembling in his seat, scared out of his mind.

“clean up this mess and both of you get back down in the cellar. Then I’ll be back out here to lock it.”

“Y-Yes sir.” 

Robert leaves to go to his room and they hear his bedroom door slam. While Billy lays on the floor in pain, Tommy gets a broom, papertowel and some spray.

“B-Billy, I’ll get the first aid kit and help you get down stairs. I just have t-to clean this first.”

He hears Billy groan and actually whimper a little. “Don’t even bother. I rather just lay here and die.” Death would be more merciful this.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll get you down stairs and you can sleep on the mattress Robert gave me. It’s pretty old and not really that comfortable, but you won’t have to lay on the floor.” 

Billy sighs, before nodding. “Thank you.” He mumbles.

Tommy nods back and starts to clean the mess, being careful not to cut himself from the broken pieces of plate. “Tommy.”

“Hm?”

“I swear to god, we’re getting out of here. One way or another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys please leave comments this time. He Also some kudos if you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was in his living room with Jonathan, Robin and Nancy, all of them were hanging out together since it was Friday, plus Steve has the day off from his job.

They were watching some MTV and snacking on Pizza and a bag of M&Ms. "So any luck with finding Tommy?" Robin asked while getting another slice of pizza from the box. 

Steve shook his head. "No not yet. Mrs.Hall is still searching though."

"I feel so bad for her, she must be worried sick."

"I feel bad for her too. She's a reck because Tommy is too selfish to come home." Jonathan says with some annoyance in his voice. 

"That's a little harsh dude." Steve says with a frown. "Well it's true. Tommy has always been selfish." 

Steve wanted to tell Jonathan how wrong he is. Steve gets that Jonathan doesn't like Tommy too much, he might even hate Tommy, but Tommy wouldn't run away to make his mother worry on purpose.

Jonathan doesn't even know what happened with Tommy, so he shouldn't be making assumptions. "And Hargrove, I'm pretty sure he had the same reason to runway."

"Well actually no one at his house seems to be worried that's he's gone." None of them looked surprised when Steve told them that.

"Max seems happier without him." Nancy says. "I can imagine that house must be better without him in general."

Steve shrugs. "I guess. No one has filed a missing person report for him." 

"Why should they? I'm pretty sure he's fine. I mean I doubt he'll have a stable life since he ran away, but he's probably fine." 

"I'm pretty sure not having a stable life is not being fine.”

"Well that's his fault. If he ends up down on his luck with no home or job, then he should of just stayed." 

Robin then spoke up. "What if he had a real reason to run away?" 

"I don't think he did, Max is always telling us how he hates it here." 

"Did Max say anything else about why he might ran away?" Steve, Nancy And Jon shook their heads. 

"I think he just didn't wanna stay here Rob." Nancy's says. 

Steve thinks for a moment, no one is looking for Billy, meaning Billy doesn't really have anyone who cares about him like Tommy does. Neglect from his family could be a reason he left.

Anyone would leave a place where no one cared about them. "Who knows why he left. Look let's not think about this right now and just relax." 

Steve then grabs the remote to change the channel. "I think happy days is on." He switches through channels until he finds the channel where happy days is usual broadcast on, but instead the news was on.

"Today the body of an 18 year old boy was found out in the forest area of Brookville. The body of the young boy was almost badly decomposed, but not too badly where there couldn't be an identification."

Steve and the others, shudder a little as the women continued with the news story. 

"The young man was named Timothy smith. He's was a football player and well liked at school and in his neighborhood." They show a pitcure of the boy and he was brunette, green eyes and had a bright smile.

"We we’re able to get a short interview with Timothy's mother." The screen then shows a brunette women, her hair in a messy ponytail and her eyes were red and had tears in them.

"Whoever did this to my boy, I want them brought to justice. They took away something that I could never get back and I want them off the streets before they hurt another child."

Everyone in the room felt sicken by this, Steve immediately turns the channel. "God who could do such a thing? That poor kid."

"Whoever did it does not have any compassion whatsoever and I pray no one runs into them." Steve says. Whoever took away that woman's kid is pure evil.

~~~~~~~~

Soon Billy wakes up and his head is killing him again. He's on Tommy's mattress in the cellar while Tommy is on the floor with a blanket around him. 

He must be uncomfortable and still cold, Billy thinks it should be him laying on the floor, not Tommy. 

Just as Billy was about to wake Tommy up and tell him to sleep on the bed, the cellar door opens.

"Rise and shine boys!" Robert yells, he starts coming downstairs and his foot steps gets Tommy fully awake. Robert throws some clothes at them, they look pretty decent.

"Get dress, you have work to do." Both of them nod and start putting on the clothes. "Your shoes are upstairs, but before you put them on I have to show you something."

They follow the man upstairs. Robert leads them over to the dining room and to the table. On the table were two duffel bags. Robert unzips them and the boys see bricks of cocaine.

"A brick cost 2 grand, I expect at least 10 to be sold this afternoon. I'll drive you guys to routes and you sell, understand?" Both of them nod while looking down, too afraid to ask questions.

"First costumer is all the way out in Brookville. His name is Alex, now let's go before we're late." Robert grabs the two bags and starts leading them to the front door where they're shoes are. 

Soon they're outside and the first thing Billy notices is that his car is gone from where he parked it.

~~~~~~~~

In 2 hours they arrive at an old looking house in Brookville. There was garbage in the front yard and two recked cars. 

Billy could of sworn he saw a rat ran by some of that garbage. "Okay you two, go to the door, knocked and just say you're Robert's boys."

"You're not coming with us?" Billy ask. Robert glares a little at Billy for asking a question. "I don't want you questioning me boy. But yeah, I'm staying here. Alex is what you call unstable."

Billy almost couldn't believe that he's sending him and Tommy to basically deal with a crazy drug addict. This man is coward for sending teenage boys to dirty work for him.

"Grab a brick from the bag and get going." Before Billy could insult this man for being so cowardly, Tommy quickly grabs a brick from the bag and gets out the car. 

Billy rushes out after him, he's not going to let Tommy deal with a crazy drug addict by himself. 

They make their way to the door, it has peeling paint and actual bullet holes in it. Witch only means that this guy probably has a gun. 

Tommy hesitates before knocking. At first there was no answer, so Tommy knocks again.

"WHAT!"

Someone shouts from the door. Both boys jump from the loud voice, but keep it together. "Um you're Alex, right?" Tommy ask.

"Are you a cop?"

"Um no, I work for Robert, he sent me and my partner to deliver something to you." There was about five seconds of silence before they hear locks being undone.

The door opens and they see this balding old man in a wife beater and jeans. He also has a shotgun in his hand.

'That's just great.' Billy says sarcastically in his mind.

"You two better not be lying or I swear I will shoot you in the face." Tommy was too afraid to speak, so Billy had to do the talking now. "Dude were not cops. Robert Riley sent us and we have the brick that you wanted." Billy takes the brick of cocaine out of Tommy's hand and shows him it. 

The man looks at the brick suspiciously, then looks back at the boys. "Didn't Robert have two other boys? Jeremy and Bruce, where are they?"

"W-We don't know, we just have to give this to you." Tommy says and then looks at Billy for help. "Robert said that they weren't doing a good job. So I guess they're out of the business. Look just take it so we can go."

The man narrows his eyes, but snatches the brick. "How much?"

"Two grand."

"Two grand? Last time it was one. What the fuck? Are you boys trying to pull a fast one on me!" He aims the gun at them. "No, w-were not. T-That's just the price."

"Why did it change!" 

Tommy was couldn't say anything, so Billy started talking calmly.

"We don't know. Robert just changed it and he didn't tell us it was one grande at first. you can shoot us and take that brick for free, but if you do that you won't have anyone to bring you another when you run out."

The man still has his gun up, but he soon puts it down when he makes his decision. "Tell Robert he's an asshole." 

"Trust me, we know." The man actually smirks and leaves them for a few minutes.

He comes back with a paper bag and throws it at Tommy. Tommy catches it and looks inside. There was stacks of rolled up cash in there. "It's all there, now go. Before I change my mind."

The door is slammed in their faces and both of them sigh in relief. 

It's going to be a long and terrifying day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Make sure to tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Max and her friends were in Billy's room playing Dungeons and Dragons. Neil and Susan weren't here, so she was able to let them inside. They had some snacks and a little radio that was playing some music. 

"Are you it's safe to be in here?" Dustin ask. "What if he suddenly comes back and kills us?”

"Dustin it's been almost a week, he's not coming back. Now roll the dice, it's your turn." While Dustin takes his turn, the music to the radio stops playing. "Mike can you restart the tape?"

"I rather listen to something else ."

"What's wrong with the ghostbusters soundtrack?" Dustin ask.

"We've been listening to it for almost two hours, does anyone have a different tape?" All of them shook they're heads. "Maybe Billy left some tapes around." Max starts looking around to see.

"Okay I rather listen to the ghostbusters soundtrack than Metallica." Lucas says with a frown. 

"Well I did say he listens to other stuff besides heavy metal, like Queen, maybe there's one decent tape left." She starts looking under his bed and she's sees something all the way in the back.

She crawls under it and soon comes out with a tape case in her hand. The case had no cover to it.

"How are we suppose to know what type of music it is if there's no cover?" Max rolls her eyes at Mike's question. "We play it dumbass." Lucas snickers while Mike glares at the both of them.

Max gets the tape out and puts it in the radio, she presses play and they wait a few seconds until they hear something.

"Hello, testing, testing." A women's voice says, making them all look at the radio in confusion. 

"God I hope this thing is on. Billy if you’re listening to this I just...I just need you to know that I love you."

"You think this might be his girlfriend?" Dustin ask. "I didn't think he would have one." Lucas says with a shrug.

"I love you okay, mommy will always love you. But soon I won't be around too long." They all heard a little bit of a sob from the women. 

"But when I am gone, don't be sad okay? I still want you to be my happy little boy, I still want you to have the best life ever when I'm not here. I have to go now, I love you and I always will. I put your favorite song on here honey, I hope you still like it."

The women stops talking and the beatle's "all you need is love." Starts to play. 

All of the kids sit in silence, not knowing what to say. Max soon stops the tape and takes it out.

~~~~~~~~~

Billy and Tommy were finally done selling, they're we're tired and just emotionally drained. There was a few more bricks in that bag, but they made enough money, so Robert didn't mind too much.

Right now they were sitting in the car and Robert was counting the money. "Not bad boys. On your first day, you made $10,000. I think you guys deserve a reward.”

Roger takes a rubber band from his pocket and puts the cash in a neat stack, then ties the rubber band around it. He then starts the car to drive. 

Pretty soon they get to a Burger King and go to the drive through of it. "Whopper meals fine you with fellas?" Both Tommy and Billy didn't really answer and it made the man smirk. "Whoppers it is then."

Robert orders the food and when he gets it, he throws two bags in the back towards the boys. Then he parks the car in the parking lot and starts eating. 

"So this is our reward for almost getting killed from selling drug, Fast food?"

"Would you rather that I let you starved. Tommy boy seems to enjoy it." Billy looked over to Tommy who was eating his burger a little fast.

"That's because you haven't even fed him that much, you piece of shit." Robert chuckles, but's it sounds fake. "Boy I have a tire iron in my trunk and if you don't zip it, It's going to be a nasty night." 

Billy thinks he's bluffing a little, but he won't risk it and say anything. 

As Robert was eating, something catches his eye. Some kid was leaning against his car and eating his food. It was this blonde kid with short hair. He was wearing jeans and a striped T-shirt. 

Robert stares at him a little too long and Billy notices. Robert gets out of the car and goes starts going to the kid. Steve and Tommy felt their heart rate go up. 

They watch Robert talk to the boy for a few minutes. Then they see Robert coming back with a smile on his face, but it wasn't a very pleasant one.

"I'm going to drop you guys at the house and put you back in the cellar. Then I'm going back out."

"T-To where?" Tommy ask. "I have some inventory that kid is interested in buying, weed. He's going to meet me somewhere more private." 

Both Billy and Tommy had a sick feeling, they know Robert's true intentions and it makes them want to shout a warning to the other kid, but if they do, Robert will kill them.

The only thing they can do is just pray that the kid, doesn't meet Robert tonight.

~~~~~~~~

The kids were at Steve's house, all of them biked and skateboard over there. They couldn't really stay in Billy's room much longer after hearing that tape.

They were all in the living room eating some pizza and watching some T.V. Steve noticed how uncomfortable they looked

"Hey are you guys okay? you look like you've seen a ghost or something?" 

"Don't be silly Steve we're fine, everything is A-O.K." Dustin says with a nervous laugh. "Dustin you're a terrible liar, what happened?”

"Nothing we just-"

"We found something in Billy's room." Max says cutting Dustin off. "Well what did you find that has you so shook up? A playboy magazine?" He says jokingly with a laugh.

"Ew no, we found this." Max reaches into her pocket and takes out the tape they found in Billy's room. “What's on it?"

"It's a recording of Billy's mom." Lucas answers. "You should of heard it Steve, it was creepy."

"Shut up Dustin it's not creepy it's just..." Max was trying to look for the right word to call it.

"Weird." Mike answers.  

"Yeah, weird I guess. He never really talked about his mom. Hell sometimes I forget that he had one."

Steve takes the tape to have a closer look, there was no label on it or anything. "Do you know anything about his mom?”

"Um not really. Well actually Neil told me she was crazy, so after learning that I had no interest learning about her."

"Wow like mother, like son." Mike mumbles. “I don’t understand why he left this, it’s probably important to him.” Max says. Mike rolls his eyes, he was getting tired of talking about Billy.

“Look no offense, but let’s forget this and watch T.V.” 

“I agree with Mike, let’s not worry about this and try to relax.” Lucas says while grabbing the remote to look for something to watch. Max sighs but nods, then she looks to Steve.

“Um Steve can you hold on to that? Just put it away somewhere safe.” Steve gives a nod. “Sure Max, I’ll put it in my room.”

Steve goes upstairs to his room and puts the tape on a shelf in his closet, but he doesn’t close it when he spots his radio near his bed.

He takes the tape off the shelf and goes over to it, then puts the tape in to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been wanting to update weeks ago, but between my job and moving, I haven’t gotten the chance. But don’t worry since I’m done moving, I’ll have some more time to update. Hope you guys liked the chapter, leave your thoughts in the comments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, Sorry for the wait. My job is calling me to cover for someone, making it a little hard to update.

The next morning Tommy and Billy were still in the cellar that Robert left them in. Tommy was on the Mattress this time, while Billy laid on the floor. 

Tommy insisted that he take the mattress again, but Billy told him that he probably needs it more. 

As they were still sleeping, the front door to the house opens and in a few minutes, the cellar was being unlocked. Both boys wake up to the sound of heavy boots stomping down the stairs.

"wake up you two, hurry up and come up stairs. If you're not up there in 20 seconds, there will be consequences."  He says it in such a cold tone and his eyes seemed very soulless for a moment when he looked at them.

They quickly get up and put on their shoes, then follow the man upstairs. Robert grabs his car keys and pushes both Tommy and Billy towards the door.

"Get to the car." They nod and go out the front door. Once all of them are in the car, Robert starts it and starts driving fast. "Why the hell are we up this early and where are we going?" Billy questions. "Boy now is not the time and when we get there, y'all better make sure to follow my ever order, you understand?"

Tommy nods and so does Billy, even though he gives Robert a look of defiance.

~~~~~~~~~

Back in Hawkins, Mrs.Hall was still on the search for her son, a lot of people have told her to maybe give up and that Tommy probably doesn't want to be found, but she believes that Tommy would of come home by now.

Her son tends to say or do a lot of stuff he doesn't mean. She remembers when he was 13, he wanted to run away with his father. 

There was a point in their lives where her and husband wanted to separate and Tommy wanted to go with his father. Tommy did leave with him, but in a week in a half, the boy was calling her, begging her to pick him up. 

He loved his father, but not more then his mother. So since he hasn't come home, she knows something isn't right. 

Right now she was on the phone with Carol, Tommy's girlfriend, well she was really his ex-girl friend now. They broke up before Tommy ran away. “Are you sure he hasn't come by your house? if he did I need to know.”

Anne heard Carol sigh on the phone. "Mrs.Hall he hasn't come by and he hasn't called. Mrs.Hall no offense, but I really think you shouldn't be stressing yourself out about this.”

Anne pauses for a moment before asking "what do you mean by that?" She hears the teenage girl sigh again.

"Well..I mean..I don’t think you should be so worried, Tommy is probably fine. He's almost 18 I'm sure he can handle himself." 

"My son is missing and you have the nerve to say that!" Her voices raises a little, she's trying so hard to be calm. 

"I'm sorry, I don't mean it like that. Look...mom.. no I just can't hang-mom! Mom!" Ms.Hall then hears a new voice on the phone. "Look Anne, my daughter has nothing to do with your son anymore, so I would appreciate it if you stopped calling."

"I'm sorry, I just needed to know if carol saw  seen him or-"

"Trust me Anne I would not let that boy anywhere near my daughter or house. He's trouble and left nothing but a bad influence on her." 

"Lillian you have no right to-"

"I have every right to tell you the truth about him. One day, if he's not careful or if you don't send him to military school or control him when you find him, he'll probably end up in prison."

Mrs.Hall felt absolutely devastated to hear that, she knows Tommy has some problems but he knows her child wouldn't become a criminal like Lillian is claiming.

"Now I do hope you find Tommy, but you need to get him under control before-"

"Fuck you Lillian." She says coldly before hanging up the phone. After a few seconds she felt tears coming down her face, then she started to sob a little. She just wanted to take the phone and throw it out of frustration, but that would be make things a little harder if she did.

 

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She gets up to answer it. "Who is it?"

"It's me Mrs.Hall, Steve." Anne unlocks the door to open it. "Hey Mrs.Hall I wanted to tell you that...are you okay?" The women sniffs and nods. "I'm fine dear, now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that the local stores have Tommy's pictures on the milk cartons and Hop was able to have them in stores outside of town too."

"That's good, thank you. Would you like to come in, I have some brownies that Joyce brought over to me." 

"Oh that was nice of her." Anne nods in agreement and smiles a little. "Yeah It was, she's been really supportive for the last few days."

Steve could understand why Joyce would offer to help Anne get through this, she knows what it feels like to loose a child and have almost no one listen. But the only difference is at least people cared about will when he went missing. Almost no one cares that Tommy is gone. 

“Mrs.Hall are you sure you’re okay?”

“oh honey it’s just that...I was talking to Carol and then her mother got on the phone and basically just told me...” she sniffs and wipes her eyes. “She got upset that I was calling and told me if I’m not careful, he’ll end up in prison, she basically said that he’s just terrible enough to go there.” She started to sob again, she even pulled on her strands of hair a little. 

Steve felt his heart sink. What kind of person says that to a parent who’s lost their kid? Steve goes to her and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Hey that’s not true okay, she’s an asshole so don’t listen to her. Come on let’s get to the store, they need you to check out the cartons before they put them on the shelves,”

She nods and starts to follow Steve out the door. Hopefully the cartons will help and someone calls when they see her son.

~~~~~~~~~

In almost 2 hours Robert stops the car. They park near a cheap looking motel. “Come on you two, get out.” Both of them do and follow Robert to a motel door that had the number 10 on it. Also there was a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door knob.

Robert unlocks the door and opens it. When they go inside both Tommy and Billy turn white as sheets. 

The room was a mess. Things knocked over, broken glass from a mirror, a hole in the wall. There was a bag of weed and spilled cocaine on the floor.

Buts that’s not what disturbed them. What disturbs them is when they see the same boy from the restaurant on the bed.

His eyes were open but, they showed no signs of life, they were also a bit red. His shirt was off, but pants still on and on his throat was a cord and attached to that cord was the hotel phone. 

“W-What happened?” Billy ask as he stares at everything in shock. Tommy was too shocked to ask anything, he was actually trembling.

“The damn kid just couldn’t listen, told him if wanted more of my product he would have to suck me off.”

“So you killed him for not doing it? are you out of your-“ Billy was cut off with a hard smack to the face. So hard that it split his lip, he could taste the blood.

“Keep your voice down and don’t test me right now. It’s already bad enough I couldn’t get what I wanted.” Billy was getting sicker from being around this sadistic bastard. He killed an innocent person and the only thing he can be upset about is not getting laid.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t get what you wanted, cause anyone would rather die then touch your pathetic dick-“ he was slapped again and he could hear ringing in his ear.

“Both of you be quit and clean up or you will be next. After that we’re burying him.”

Tommy nodded and pulls Billy away from Robert so they could get started.

As they bend down and start picking up some stuff, Billy whispers to Tommy. “This isn’t going to happen again. He’s not going to kill another person.”

“What makes you so sure of that?”

“Um...I’ll tell you later, but don’t freak when I do tell you, alright?” Tommy hesitates a bit, but he nods 

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts my friends


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning some homophobic language

"You want to what?!" Tommy half shouts and half whispers in the cellar.

"I told you not to freak out." Billy whisper. "How can I not freak out? Your idea is not only crazy, but dangerous."

"I know that, but would you rather do it?"

"I rather not either of us do it." Tommy says while sitting down on the mattress. "Offer yourself to have sex with him? I mean what if he kills you?"

"I rather that he kill me then another person."

"Billy-"

"No. I mean it. I have nothing to loose from doing this. My sister hates me, my old man hates me, my mom is god knows where and the rest of Hawkins could careless that I'm missing. I have nothing."

Tommy looked a little distressed by Billy's words. Surly he must have someone that still cares about him. "The world would be better off without me anyway."

Tommy was about to say something but, the door to the cellar opens and it was Robert. "Come on boys, dinner is ready and while we eat, we'll discuss your next customer for tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve and the kids were at a pizza restaurant eating some dinner that Steve paid and Steve was a little tired after helping Mrs.Hall, so he needed to relax a little.

"Dustin get a napkin, you have sauce on your cheek." 

"Yes mom." Dustin says sarcastically and the rest of the kids laugh, expect for El who just sat quietly and ate her slice. "So how's the search with Tommy's mom?" Dustin ask. "It's going okay I guess, but it is a little depressing."

"I don't understand, Tommy betrayed you and wrote that horrible stuff about my sister. Why look for him?" Mike ask with his eyebrow raised.

"Look Tommy is...a jerk, but we've been friends since 6th grade. I know if I was missing he would try to look for me, despite the problems we had." 

"If you say so." Mike mumbles while taking a sip of his soda. "Well at least he's not as bad as Billy, I'll give him that."

"Yeah Billy is actually 5 times worse." Dustin agrees. "It's too bad his mom was crazy, he would of probably turn out a little different."

Max looks at Dustin with a look of offense. "We don't know that. Plus we really don't know his mom once you think about it."

"But you said that your step dad-"

"I thought about that and he could of been over exaggerating a little." Dustin scoffs a little. “What are you defending his mom for? You said you have no interest in her anyway."

"I....you know what just shut up Dustin." Before Dustin could say anything, El suddenly speaks. "Dustin people said my momma was crazy...but she's not. Maybe Billy's momma isn't either."

"El you don't understand, The tape she left was so creepy and-"

"I heard it before we left, it's not creepy." All of them look at El in surprise. "You did?"

"Yes, I was curious after you told me. So I snuck in Steve's room and played it before we left for pizza." El looks at Steve sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay El, just ask next time, alright?" El gives a nod and says "she sounded nice and it's not creepy to tell someone they will always be loved." 

"Billy doesn't need love El, he needs mental help." Mike says. El glares at him and was about to say something, but Dustin cuts her off.

"Guys look." He says pointing to the restaurant TV. "They found another body of a kid.” everyone looks at the TV and sees a news man reporting the news of another teenage boy being found dead. 

"A sad tragedy for everyone who knew 18 year old Jamie. He was a talented art student and Academic, on his way to Yale, but unfortunately the school won't be able to meet this amazing young lad. The mother and father are here and would like to share a few words."

The screen cuts to a couple with tears in their eyes. The father was holding the mother comfortingly in his arms and he spoke. 

"Our boy was so kind and gentle, how could anyone do this? Not only were we robbed, but so was he. He had a greater life ahead of him and now it's gone. We won't see him graduate, have a wedding or see any other accomplishments.” He sobs and so does the mother. 

The screen cuts back to the news anchor man. 

"To honor Jamie, his school will hang up his art in the hallways and make him memorial. Until this offender is caught we suggest all parents give their kids curfews and for young teens to travel in groups at night. We are calling this offender the Indianan adolescence slayer. If anyone has any idea who this might be or have any tips at all, please call your local authorities."

It then cuts to commercial. 

Everyone at the table looks a little scared, all these killing are getting really concerning. Especially since the victims were found not too far from Hawkins. 

"God, I feel so bad for that couple." Max says. "Whoever this guy is scarier then the creatures from the upside down."

"I agree." Lucas says. "Demons and monsters from another dimension, I get, but people? People are just crazy." 

"And crueler." El adds and then looks over to Steve. "Steve?"

"Yes El?"

"Make posters for Billy. Help find him too, it's scary out there."

"What? El, Steve doesn't need to waste his time by-" Steve cuts Mike off. "I will El, don't worry okay?"

El gives a sigh of relief and nods.

As much Steve doesn't like Billy, he doesn't deserve to be maimed by some heartless psycho.

The first thing he'll do tomorrow is make posters and put them up next's to Tommy's.

~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Billy and Tommy were waiting on a street corner for a coustmer they were supposed to meet. 

Robert was in the car not too far from them, watching. 

The costumer's name is Toni and she was expecting at least one brick of coke and a baggie of weed. They've been waiting for almost an hour now, she was suppose to meet them at 1:00.

"God can this bitch just hurry up already." Tommy mumbles, who sitting down on the sidewalk with a paper bag next to him. His feet was killing him and he was exhausted. "She's late, but she'll still show up." Billy says

"And how do you know?"

"Cause all addicts need their drugs, especially if they're hookers."

They wait another 20 minutes and soon they see someone coming towards them across the street. 

It was a brunette lady wearing a mini skirt, crop top and fur jacket. She had on a decent amount of make up on and was wearing open toe heels. 

"That's gotta be her.” Tommy says. The women gets to the same sidewalk as them and Billy gets close to her. "Are you Toni?"

"Who wants to know?” 

Billy rolls his eyes. "If you want drugs then you should just answer the question."

"Yeah I'm Toni and you boys are suppose to have my supply?" Both boys nod and Tommy picks up the paper bag.

Tommy opens the bag and shows her the contents inside. "Okay, so how much?”

“At least two thousand and one hundred dollars."  The hooker glares at him, because of the high price, but reaches into purse. 

She counts a wad of cash and then gives it to Billy while Tommy gives her the bag. They expect the women to go, but she stares at them for a few seconds. “You mind if I get something a little extra?"

"If you want more then it probably cost a lot more money-"

"Not drugs, something else." She says with a cheeky smile. "How about I show you boys a good time in a motel room somewhere?" 

Both boys looked confused. "Why?"

"Cause it's been a few days since I had someone, all my girls back at my apartment keep getting more clients than me." 

"No thanks we're good." Tommy says feeling a little creeped out. 

"Oh come on, promise not to charge you too much, plus I love them young." Billy felt like throwing up inside his mouth a little. “We said no, now please leave."

"What you guys got girlfriends or something?"

"No. He's just not interested and you're not really my type." Before the women could ask anything, Billy cuts her off.

"Women are not my type in general." Toni now gives him a look of disgust. "Gross fag." She mumbles before walking away. 

“Also lady I rather not catch a gross STD from you!” He shouts as the women stomps off. 

Once she's gone, both boys start walking back to the car. "Well now I know why you always looked so bored when girls flirt with you in school."

"You're not grossed out are you?"

"No and to be honest, I kind of had an idea you play for the other team. I’ve seen the way you look at Steve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. please leave some comments, I didn’t get any on the last chapter. Next update will be in two weeks if i’m not too busy.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 3:00 in the afternoon and Steve was with Max, putting up some flyers for Billy. "Thanks for helping Max. Even though I know you’re still mad at him."

"Your welcome, but to be honest I doubt that Billy will be in danger from whoever doing all these killings. He's probably in California by now anyway."

"You really think so?” Max nods, “But El won't stop worrying until we put them up. Don't know why she would be worry about him anyway." She hand's Steve the last poster and Steve stables it to a pole.

"Well you know how El is, she can be a little sensitive about others being hurt from cruel people." 

They both start to head towards Steve’s car and they get in. Max looks down a little and curls a finger in a her hair. A habit that she does when she's either anxious or nervous. "I hope he's not hurt or anything, but I just don't want him to come back."

"To Hawkins or the the house?"

"Maybe both." Max mumbles. "He's just...He's too much a dick for me to be around anymore. He's always angry like his dad. Plus it's better for him if he doesn't come back."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well...because...his dad causes him to be angry a lot. Maybe if he wasn't around him anymore he calm down." Steve was a little curious about billy's father. He heard that Billy's dad seems to be a strict parent. 

The only time he's seen Billy's Dad is that one time him and Billy were both in detention and Neil Hargrove came to talk to the teacher about his behavior.

While he was there, Billy's attitude changed really quick. He looked down while his dad talked to the teacher and always answered with either "yes sir." or "no sir."

It was the first time Steve has seen Billy a little scared and submissive. It makes him wonder what Neil Hargrove really does affect Billy to make the way he is now.

“Neil would get on Billy for the smallest of things. One time he yelled for 16 minutes cause Billy forgot to take out the trash.”

Wow, just wow. It could be better for Billy if doesn’t live there anymore. Having a Parent like that can just make you miserable to the point where you want to run away.

Steve starts to think that Neil Hargrove might be worse then Billy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy and Tommy were at a bar waiting for someone for a pick up, Robert had some fake IDs made so they can stay in. This time they're we're meeting a couple who are one of Robert's regulars.

Both boys had a beer in front of them, but weren’t really drinking it. Well Billy was drinking his, while tommy just kept a look out for the people they were supposed to meet.

The bar that they were in is pretty old, dirty, falling apart and filled with a lot of shady or dangerous people. One person even walked in with a hunting gun and the bartender didn't say anything. “Looking a little paranoid right now Tommy."

"Just making sure that no one tries to rob or stab us in this damn place. Half of these people look they got out of prison." As soon as he says that, two men get into a heated argument at a pool table.

They look like they could start swinging at each other any moment. “I seriously want to get the fuck out of here." 

"Just try to stay calm okay."  

"That might be hard for me to do." Tommy flinches as he hears a snap. Both assume that one of the men broke a pool cue out of anger. 

"Hey you two dumbasses take it outside and if you break another cue, I'll shoot both of you!" The bartender shouts.

"Of course the owner has a gun." Billy mumbles as he takes a sip from his beer. “Stupid hick shithole.” In about 20 minutes the boys see a middle age blonde women in a skirt and tank top coming over to them, she was also with a man that looked a little older than her.

He was short, his hair looked greasy and some of it looked like it was falling out. He was wearing jeans and a worn a out t-shirt.  When they come over they sit on some stools close to the boys. 

Billy got s better look at the women and she looked high or drunk as hell. "So how are you boys doing?" The man ask. “Fine. Are you Donnie and Alice?”

"Yes we are. You have our three bricks for us?"

Both Tommy and Billy looked a little confused. "Three bricks? Robert said that you’re suppose to be getting a baggie." Tommy reaches into his pocket and shows him. "There must be some sort of mistake, I'm suppose to have three bricks of the stuff."

"Well Robert told us that you get a baggie since you haven't paid the rest off from the last time you had three bricks. We thought you would know already."

"Oh that. Look just give me the bricks and I'll tell Robert I'll pay him on friday." 

"We only have the baggie with us."  The man was starting to look very annoyed. "Then go to your boss and tell him to give you more."

"Yeah sorry we’re not doing that." 

"And why not?" 

"Because me and my friend here rather not be beat into a pulp by that asshole today. So take the bag, pay or just leave with nothing." 

Suddenly the women started to speak. "Or you can get us what we want and we won't take you to the back of the bar and kick the shit out of you." Billy glares at her and clenches his fist a little.

"Go fuck yourself, you're not getting three bricks. 

"Well I'm definitely not just taking a baggie, listen kid me and my husband will kick your ass if don't give us a better deal."

"I'm sure I can drop both of you junkies like a bag of dirt." 

"You wanna see if you can?” The man threatens. "Sure why not." Tommy taps Billy's shoulder to get his attention. "Come on man, let's just go. Plus are you really not going to knock some chick out?"

"She's threatening me, so I don't care at this point." Tommy sighs.

"Okay you know what look. How about this, we give you the baggie and the next time we give you one brick. But you have to pay the full price of the baggie."

"How much." Donnie ask. "$600, that's a reasonable price. So just pay and the next time you get one brick." The couple gives Tommy a suspicious glare and turn around to whisper to each other.

After about two minutes, they turn back around. "Fine, we accept." Tommy nods and throws the bag to them and the women hands Billy the money. “Don’t spend it all in one place boy.” And Billy just flips her as a response.

Tommy stands up and takes a quick swing of his beer. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Billy nods and starts to follow him.

~~~~~~~~

When they're back in the car with Robert, they both notice how Robert was in a good mood. It probably wasn't for a good reason.

"We'll stop at McDonald's and I'll take you boys back to the house. You guys eat your dinner in the cellar."

"Too busy to cook?" Billy ask sarcastically. "Also we made an offer with the couple. We give them one brick the next time they see us since they paid the full price for the baggie.”

He was expecting Robert to explode and probably hit him for making a deal without his permission, but the man just nods and says "fine.”

That was definitely strange to the boys. "I'm meeting someone tonight. Hopefully after I sell some product to him, we can go to a motel somewhere."

Both Billy's and Tommy's heart stop at the moment. This could not happen again.

"Robert." Billy says and Tommy looks at Billy with plead in his eye, but Billy ignores it.

"Yeah boy."

"I wanna make you an offer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said two weeks you would get an update, but my job is a pain in the ass. Hope you guys enjoyed it though. Sorry for the short chapter, I’ll make the next one longer on the next update  
> Leave some kudos and comments for me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter does contain a very non-con/dub-con scene in the beginning, if you’re uncomfortable with that, you can skip reading that part.

Soon Robert and the boys are back at the house and Robert is eagerly getting out the car,

When they get inside the house, Robert leads Tommy to the cellar door. "Get in, he'll back down with you in a hour."

Tommy nods and starts to head down the stairs, but before he could disappear into the darkness of the room, Billy sees Tommy give one more look of plead.

Robert closes the door and locks it. “Come on, my room is just down the hall." Robert says to Billy and Billy starts following him. 

When they get to a certain door, Robert digs in his pocket and takes out a key then unlocks the bedroom door. 

When Billy steps inside he sees that Robert's room is tidy, things are organized on some shelves, there is a desk with some papers on it and a plastic bag with cash in it. 

The walls of the room had wallpaper on it, it looked like wallpaper from the 70s, also the room has a small TV.

"You wanna beer before we start boy?"

"No, lets just get this over with.” Robert gives a sinister grin and goes over to Billy. He gets his hands on the belt of Billy’s jeans and starts to un-buckle them. He pulls them down with the underwear.

"Nice package boy." Robert gets his hand on Billy's balls and Billy has to force himself not to push Robert away from his. 

Robert gives a painful squeeze making Billy bite his lip so he wouldn't give a yelp or whimper. "You know I've been thinking about getting you into my bed ever since I bought you home. I always do love pretty californian blondes."

Robert takes a strand of Billy's hair and curls it around his finger. "I was also thinking about taking Tommy in here, but I can imagine he put up too much of a fight." At that Billy glares at him.

"Keep him out of here asshole." Billy then hisses when his hair gets yanked. Robert then grabs the top of his hair and yanks it again so Billy's head is tilted up. "You do not tell me what to do, now fucking keep quiet or I will throw you into the cellar and bring Tommy boy in here. I'm sure you don't want that, do you?"

Billy shakes his head. 

"That's what I thought." Robert then pushes Billy onto the bed. He opens a little drawer to a night stand by the bed and gets out a pair of scissors. He grabs Billy's shirt and starts to cut the fabric until the shirt was completely split. 

"Your the prettiest thing I had in my bed in weeks." Robert bends down to lick Billy's chest a little and then bites down hard. So hard that his teeth would probably leave an imprint on Billy's chest. 

He bites again and Billy gives a shout of pain. Robert looks down to Billy's member and sees he that he isn’t hard. This actually angered the man a little. "Not good enough for you boy?" Robert grabs Billy's cock and gives another painful squeeze and a rough rub to it. 

Billy realized what he was doing. Robert was trying to get him hard and the way he was doing was very painful. Eventually Robert got what he wanted and smirks at Billy.

"That's more like it." Robert unbuckle his own belt and unzips his pants, getting his own cock out.  He gets off the bed to stand. "Get on the floor."

"What?"

"I said get on the floor bitch, don't me make me say it again." There was plenty of serious warning in his voice. Billy does what he says and gets on his knees in front of Robert. Robert grabs Billy's hair again and pulls his face close to the hard member. "Open your mouth."

Billy hesitates with fear, but opens his mouth like the man said. Robert pushes Billy's head forward and gets his cock in his mouth. 

Billy nearly gags and gasp, when he tries to pull away, but Robert firmly keeps his head there. "Either you suck or I will strangle you." He growls. He empathizes this threat by grabbing Billy's neck and giving a squeeze. 

Billy whimpers, but starts sucking the man’s cock and Robert lets go his neck. "Good bitch." He lets Billy suck on it for about 3 minutes and then Robert thrust his hips. 

His cock almost goes to the back of Billy's throat. Billy starts to gag and struggles to keep himself up on his knees. Spit was starting go out his mouth and drip down his chin. 

Robert suddenly pulls him off his cock and Billy takes a big gasp for air. He was shaking a little and hating the awful taste that was left in his mouth. He was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

"Get back on the bed slut, we’re not done yet."

Billy takes a deep breath and slowly stands up to get back to the bed. 

~~~~~~~~~

Back in Hawkins Hopper was in his office, looking over some paper work. He also was looking over some new information for Tommy's missing person case and filling out paper work for Billy's case, also paper work to have Billy's face on some milk cartons like he did with Tommy.

So far he's gotten one tip about Tommy. someone called earlier and said that they saw Tommy out of town near a diner. 

The witness also said they saw Tommy with this other kid named Timothy smith. Knowing that made Hopper a lot more concerned. Timothy Smith is one of the victims of a possible serial killer that's on the loose.

 

Sooner or later he's going to have to tell Mrs.Hall about this sighting, he just hopes the poor women won't have a heart attack from hearing about it, he also hopes that Tommy didn't have the same faith as the other kid.

Just then there was a knock on his office door. "What?" He says. 

"Chief someone wants to fill out a report to you." One of the police officers say behind the door. "Okay send them in." Hopper stacks the papers neatly and puts them aside. 

His door opens and this kid walks. He looked about 18 or 19, he's black and has a little bit of a hair cut and mustache. "What can I help you with young man?"

"I wanna report someone that was...it's hard to explain, but I met this guy and there was something so off about him. Plus he threathen me."

"Okay have a seat." Hopper reaches into his desk and takes out a report sheet. "Okay what happened?" 

"This guy...I didn't catch his name, but I remember what he looked like. I met him here in town when I was going to visit a few friends. I stopped at convince store to get some chips and he saw me there. At first I thought nothing of him, but then I noticed how he started to stare at me for a long time."

The kid gulps a little bit and bites his nails due to nervousness, but he continues. "After I left the store he followed me and when I got to my car, he grabbed my shoulder. He ask me if I wanted marijuana, he was selling it. I told him no, but then he started offering other stuff, like cocaine, heroin and meth. I told me to leave me alone and gave me this cold look, there was no emotion in him at the moment, almost like he had no soul.”

The kid sighs and looks down at the desk to see if Hopper is still writing and he was. “Did he hurt you?”

"No, but he did say that I better be careful how I speak to him or else I would find myself in the back of his trunk. So to get him to get away from me I told him I would buy something from him. I gave him a fake address and told him to meet there. Hopefully he doesn't find me again, because I know he would be pissed." 

Hopper nodded and finish writing the last sentence of the report. "Can you tell me what he looked like?”

The kid nodded and started to give a detailed description.

~~~~~~~~~

It was over. It was finally over. Billy was being brought down back to the cellar, still naked.

Robert was dragging him by his arm and when they got to the bottom of the stairs Robert practically shoved Billy to the floor. "Thanks for the fun Billy boy." With that Robert goes back upstairs and closes the door. 

As soon as the door is locked, Tommy goes over to Billy. "Are you okay?"

"To be honest no...move.” Billy pushes Tommy out the way and he throws up in a corner of the room. As Billy was bending over, Tommy sees bruises on his back. 

They were in the shape of a belt or a whip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got a chance to update, hoped y’all enjoyed. Tell me your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
